


Shirtless John Watson (yes I am that terrible at titles XD)

by texasfandoodler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, John's Scar, RAMC tattoo, Sherlock's Belstaff, shirtless john watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post yesterday circling on tumblr that said people wanted a shirtless John Watson with an RAMC tattoo in series 4. Now I can’t influence the shows writers, however I am a fanartist,  so I made this today for them <3 Hopefully one of them sees it and likes it ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtless John Watson (yes I am that terrible at titles XD)

I saw a post yesterday circling on tumblr that said people wanted a shirtless John Watson with an RAMC tattoo in series 4. Now I can’t influence the shows writers, however I am a fanartist, so I made this today for them <3 Hopefully one of them sees it and likes it ^.^

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock BBC Fandom Chatroom http://www.chatzy.com/51876183902960


End file.
